Forgotten
by Dark R-Evolucion
Summary: Born by a drop of blood it would have to have been the sword of God that would defend the weak, but his tormented mind made him lose his sanity turning him into the angel of death, a psychopath in the extreme. being forgotten by the world now the few who remember him believe him dead. Many fear him, few adore him ... many less know his history. Isseixharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Rome – Italy**

Walking on a fixed course, man ignored his surroundings almost completely. His name was Harold, and he perfectly represented what the gentleman of the City was, director of important companies. He was tall, with an erect carriage, dark hair and something scarce at the temples, he had a black mustache of excellent cut and a pearl gray tie. He seemed what he was: a shrewd and prosperous businessman.

The money was too much for him, but that was not what worried him now.

He ended his journey in a church where he would ensure the salvation of his soul. He pushed through the door. He did not pay much attention to the interior of the church, only that the father was on the altar with his back to him. Walking through the church, Harold went inside in the confessional. Entering into the aforementioned, sitting on the boat he made the sign of the cross in the expectation of the father who would adsorb him of his sins

At last the grate opened showing the figure of the father behind the window.

—Forgive me father because I am a sinner -began to confess —I have sinned as a liar, violent and robbery ... —the father was silent while Harold continued to confess his sins —I regret for all this, and for being greedy. Please ... grant me forgiveness.

And after a while in silence, the father's voice was heard.

—You have confessed part of your sins ... but you have not mentioned murder, traffic and lust. Absolution is earned by being sincere with your sins.

—I expected this to solve it —article in a more malicious tone. Several hundred-euro bills poked through the slot in the window.

The father did not take the tickets, but he spoke again.

—Pray one of our Father and four Hail Mary's— she guided him, and with a satisfied smile the man obeyed.

While the man prayed, the father recites some verses from the bible.

_"In humiliation justice was not done ... Because his life was taken from the earth"_

The man just finished the first prayer.

—Amen —they both said.

BANG!

The loud sound of the shot was heard as a huge hole opened to the side of the confessional, caused by the man's body. Falling to the ground outside the confessional, the man found himself on his back with a hole that pierced his body from his stomach.

From the father's box now came a young man of about 17 years of white hair, two-colored eyes being the emerald green right and the crimson red right very intense and with the pupil torn, his attractive features turning him into a very manly beau, his body toned, strong and thin constitution not letting it be a muscular giant, more was still perfect in attractive senses. He wore a white sleeveless raincoat with a hood and also had red and black details and touches of silver metal, under the trench coat he wore a short-sleeved black T-shirt, wore black trousers with metal knee pads, red gloves with no fingers and metal knuckles Possessing cruses engraved on these, he wore black shoes with metal guards on the tips and both gloves had black metal protections for the forearms.

The young way to the half dead subject. With stirring in hand, he stood next to the man, his cold gaze like an iceberg placed on Harold. I point it in the face with the double barrel of the revolver, and a smile crossed his lips.

BANG!

The shot exploded the man's head causing a great disaster of blood and brains on the ground. Something that the young man liked a lot. I put the revolver in the holster on his side.

(The revolver is Dante's Blue Rose from the game Devil May Cri)

The young man walked without hurry to the altar, turning his head up with a smile. Crucified on the cross was the father of that church, his hands nailed to the wood let the blood fall to the ground, was still alive and look at the young man who had done that.

This on his part only smiled taking a lighter from his bolcillo. He gave the father one last look, then lit the tinderbox. The cleric opened his eyes in horror, which fascinated the young man.

—Arrange now and then in Hell, —and tossed the lighter to the altar that had previously been filled with gasoline.

The cross ignited in fire leaving the father to shout more as he burned alive.

The young man just walked out of the church with the hood over his head, you could see a small smile that reflected dementia. Turning to see the father who was still screaming as he burned, he said the following:

—Run the late God for your soul ... false cleric.

And he left leaving the church to burn to its foundations.

Walking with his hands on the muffs with the hood on and an expression of amusement when he saw a fire engine go by him.

Across the street, a hooded figure looked at him intently. He looked at her sideways ... and a mysterious smile appeared on his lips.

—Cof, cof, cof!

An ugly cough of an old man was heard to the back of the young man, he did not turn to see the old man falling on his knees, did not care in the least. I turn his body to see the figure on the other side of the street. The people who passed by were distracted while trying to help the old man.

Both hooded look directly without being able to see each other's faces, the second could only glimpse the smile on the lips of the first. The young man pointed to the other figure with his index finger.

By instinct, the other figure took his hand to the huge thing in bandage on his back.

Hazel eyes opened surprise. The figure of the albino found himself in front of her with his hand extended inches from his face. I tried to move, but his movements seemed not to be made, it was as if time stopped before his eyes. But the figure before her did not seem affected, and with her hand I reached to touch her cheek in a glacial caress.

And in a second, that figure seemed to vanish in the air. Time seemed to return to normal at the time a gust of wind was present removing the hood of his head. A young woman with blue hair with a distinctive green lock and astonished hazel eyes was a teenager with attractive features.

—We'll see you later, Xenovia Quarta —I say that to her back, and then the walk of a few steps. The young woman quickly turned around, but there was no one behind her. Her heart was racing and several drops of sweat were running down her forehead, her hand releasing what was on her back, trying to calm the beating of her racing heart.

—Xenovia —the call of her mother made her recovers a bit of composure —What are you doing here? You should go to the Vatican; Irina is waiting for you ... What's wrong with you? You are pale.

And if it was, I had reason to do so. I still did not understand what had happened. So he could only say the following:

—I think I've seen death —he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Griselda looked at her confused. And the old man's life had been extinguished without further ado.

**2**

Again the sun rose above the hills of the city of Kuoh. But despite the beauty that this could general, for a certain person it was just another whore tomorrow where the sun wanted to fuck him the dream. Something fucking repetitive that lost the grace it could have.

Luckily, this time the thick curtains prevented too much light from entering his room.

The door of the room was opened by letting in a little light with a young woman of about 20 years to whom the word "beautiful" was left girl, because the woman was a beauty with all the qualities of a Goddess. Blue eyes equal to her long hair, same as they perched on the borto in the bed. Coincidentally, the woman was dressed in a suit, like a teacher.

The woman made her way through the dark room to the other side. And with a jovial smile, he opened the curtains, letting in the sunlight. I look at the bed with satisfaction, only to win a vein in his forehead when I see the bulge under the bed cover.

Moving under the cover, the green orb came up lazily, settled on the woman who was with her hands on his waist giving him a look of reproach. The cover was moved again letting hear an "Annoyance" in murmuring.

The young man came out from under the blanket with an expression of sleepy laziness. Green eyes, brown hair and attractive and manly features. As if it were a child, the chestnut rubbed his eyes with his fist, then stretched his arms with a yawn.

The woman looked at him with a tender expression and a beautiful smile.

Finishing the prolonged yawn, the 17-year-old looked at the woman with a bored expression.

—Why do you see me with that weird expression? —I ask posing his eyes on the blushing woman.

He still did not say a word. The woman gave him another smile before starting to retire.

It was then that he took off the straitjacket with which he slept, and before the woman left the room, he took her by the arm and pulled her towards him. A fleeting kiss formed.

It was only a second before he separated from him surprised, and a second before returning to join his lips, she putting her hands on the cheeks of the young man, but they were separated again at the moment, another second in which they looked at each other before to rejoin her lips with more passion than before. She wrapped her arms around his head, and he pressed her against his body.

Without breaking the contact, she felt her back against the bed while he was on her willing to fulfill his desire. I cut the kiss to see her with a subtle smile.

—Tell me what you want — I whisper in his ear, catching the lobe of his red in his mouth.

How cheeky! She had told him what she wanted just a moment ago. But if that was the price, she would pay for it.

—I want you to make me yours ... —she moans audible in his voice.

The young man released his lobe and looked at her eyes, in his lips a cheeky smile. And slyly he said;

—So ... see you at the academy, Esdeath-sensei —and he got up leaving the room.

A vein appeared on the woman's forehead, and her mouth shot an oath.

—Issei damn bastard, I'll kill you!

And more to be alone in that house, the neighbors were witnesses of that curse.

**3**

—Check —said a brunette with short hair and purple eyes.

The name of said girl is Sona Sitri, or Souna Shitori in the human world. Third year student at the Kuoh Academy and president of the student council of the same.

He had just won a game of chess to his friend and classmate. Rias Gremory, one of the great onee-samas of Kuoh. As witnesses of the game both had their queens, being Tsubaki Shinra by Sona and Akeno Himejima by Rias.

—Ara, ara, it looks like Sona-kaicho won again —Akeno said with a hand on his cheek.

The redhead let out a sigh, Akeno was right because he had lost again. This was not a humiliation, because Sona had never lost a single game in that game, and her intelligence did not look like it would happen soon.

—Mate —ended Sona with a Mate to the King. Then I look at Rias with a subtle smile. —You have really improved a lot, but not enough.

The redhead sighed to smile in the same way.

—Yes, but you are very superior —concluding her. Continuing after —After all, you got rid of your commitment to a chess match. I, on the other hand, can only get rid of mine by winning the Rating Game against Riser. And with my incomplete nobility, I am at a serious disadvantage.

—Speaking of the subject, —Sona hastened to say, and from a drawer on her desk she produced a thick file. —Here are the records of the new students. The majority are new students of the first year, others are divided between the second and third. There is also a new teacher, her name is Esdeath.

—Esdeath? —Rias repeated, recognizing the peculiarity of the name.

—His name fits perfectly. —Seeing Rias's analytical gaze, he hastened to explain. —It's a human, but it has a sinister aura. He knows about the existence of the supernatural world and also that we are demons. However, he does not seem to worry, in fact he seems to enjoy the fact.

—A sadist? —He asked, arching an eyebrow. Akeno covered his mouth with a giggle.

—Undoubtedly, —agreed Sona. —It's better not to disturb her. I do not know how far his power goes, but it goes beyond ours, it's better to leave it alone.

—What does someone like her do in our territory? Also, why has not he done anything against us?

—According to the meeting I had with her: "she is here because of an improper desire that will lead her to get what she wants". I do not know what he meant.

—You already talked to her?

-Yes, but it was only a couple of minutes before he met with the director. But let's leave the chala here. The opening ceremony is about to begin.

**4**

Walking serenely, Issei Hyodo was already approaching the Kuoh academy. The students gathered at the entrance of the building were already in sight. His eyesight was particularly on those who were on the platform in front of everyone. A giggle escaped him when he saw the blue-haired woman.

— "Esdeath-chan as a teacher ... what fun, hehehe" —then his eyes went to the brunette with glasses.

A mysterious smile formed on his lips, as if something I notice in her amused him.

—First, I do not want to welcome you all ... —the director began speaking through the microphone. —This year the academy has become mixed, so we will see students of both sexes in it ... also, we also have a new teacher; her name is Esdeath Partas —and gave the microphone to the aforementioned.

And with a smile the woman spoke.

—Well, I'm new to this, I hope you're nice. —And in jubilation it did not wait.

Moreover, the teacher did not take her eyes off a particular point. Something that Sona noticed, and for which his view followed the location of that point. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a chestnut green eyes with a monotonous expression on his face, but there was an almost invisible smile on his lips. A question appeared in his mind.

The chestnut made his own after the welcome was given, going to his classroom. Incorrectly he went to his room ... only to terminal getting lost in the academy. Stopping somewhere, I look on both sides with a drop of sweat on his forehead.

—I think I got lost —concludes. And taking dubious steps he kept walking without knowing where he was, or where he should go.

—Ara, ara, it seems you're lost —the voice of a young woman made him turn around.

To see a brunette of extravagant beauty and long hair gathered in an orange tail. Like an innocent child he scratched his neck when he admitted.

— Yes, the truth is that I am new and I got lost.

—And what class do you belong to? I ask kindly. —I'll be your guide.

—Arigato. —He thanked with a sincere smile —I am Issei Hyodo of second year class-A.

—Ara, ara, where are my manners. —The brunette commented. —My name Akeno Himejima, I'm from third.

—Very well, Akeno-senpai. Take care of me. —Clear that this was just words.

Both senpai and kohai kept walking while they spoke friendly among themselves, they had just met but they already seemed to get along very well. They continued the talk until they reached the boy's room.

—He has been very kind to me Akeno-senpai. Said the young man in farewell. —I hope to return the favor.

—Don't worry Issei, can I call you Issei? —With the boy's nod she went on. —It has been a pleasure to meet you. I hope we are friends.

— I also hope Akeno-san —despite not having the consent of the girl, he kept calling her by name, of course Akeno that did not bother him. —See you soon.

And both young people said goodbye away from each other. Issei walked through the classroom being watched by several of the students, but ignored all that. The girl a moment ago had left a good impression.

— "The daughter of Shuri Himejima and Cadre Barakiel ... she is very nice and kind, she looks a lot like her mother". It was Issei thought with a smile. —"It's a pity that she's gone" —and with this last thought I let out a sigh while looking out the window.

And his school life had already begun.

**End of chapter-1.**

**I hope you like this first chapter. I know there are many points that are unknowns, but those will be revealed later. Now let's clarify some: Isseixharem Issei Op Characters from other animes included. And for all those who want to know about lemon's; if there will be ... in time.**

**This is the first story that I write in this language because I want to improve my language, and expand to other languages. Excuse me for spelling errors.**

**Any suggestions for the harem will be well received.**

**And yes, Esdeath is in the harem, this is because I want to make a couple in the Harley Queen style.**

**Finally I want to know if they want Issei to be the carrier of Ddraig.**

**With that ready ... I say goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2:** May the wind take me.

* * *

**1**

The first class was over and the break was just beginning. Tired of listening to other people's conversations, Issei decided to go for a walk a little.

Meeting with several students while walking.

Will it be new? ... Is very handsome ...He looks like a prince ... badly, all the girls are stolen ... What year is it? ... will he have a girlfriend?

They were some of the murmurs he heard as he passed. He found it normal and a bit nostalgic about his past, it didn't bother him that people talked so much about him, but it's not as if he liked it, he just stopped caring.

"?"

Something in particular caught his attention, the sound of kendo sticks. I arrive at an open door where "kendo club" was written. Inside, he saw a chestnut practicing his movements against a plastic doll.

He stared at him for a while with nothing better to do. After a few minutes, the girl finally seemed to reconsider in his presence.

"Since when are you there?" the girl asked looking at the door. "A few minutes ago," she replied, and added with a smile, "You are very distracted."

'He's very handsome' thought the girl blushing continuously.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei; enter as a new sophomore, nice to meet you." The boy was quite formal.

The brown girl smiled again, and with a slight stutter began to speak.

"U-U-A pleasure ... yes-I'm Murayama," the young woman introduces herself. Then I ask: "Are you coming to join the kendo club? I am the president."

Issei smiled mysteriously that made her blush again.

"The truth is that I am not interested in joining any club at the moment." Murayama's expression declined a bit.

"I see. But if you change your mind; the kendo club has its doors open."

Issei put his hand to his chin as he looked at the ceiling. After a while I snap my fingers with a light bulb over his head.

"I have it! What if you and I measured us in a kendo duel? Sure if you don't mind. "

"Of course not! Well, then if I win you will join our club. "

"Yes you manage to hit a hit" conditions the chestnut.

Issei grabbed one of the wooden swords in the room, looked at her and fan twice.

"Let's start" Issei cried looking at the girl. "Does something happen?" I ask after seeing the young woman's expression.

"Won't you think you can start like this? First you have to put on the equipment so as not to get hurt. "

"Of course, I don't think you're capable of making me a single rose. That's why I won't wear the equipment; it would be just a waste of time."

Murayama frowned with the intention of taking away what she identified as arrogance.

"Fine, but it will be your responsibility."

"That's the attitude!" Issei exclaimed with a smile.

Murayama attacked first, Issei avoided her turning to the side letting her pass and at the same time found an opening.

"Oh!" The girl shrieked rubbing her bottom.

The girl looked irritated with a blush, but Issei just smiled amused at her reaction.

"You will be scoundrel!" And choleric threw a lunge after another.

But Issei kept smiling as he easily avoided them.

An exclamation after another was produced from Murayama's mouth for every blow that Issei hit his butt. He earned some pleasure for every hit he gave.

"Go ahead, you can," Issei encouraged her.

But after a while, and a dozen and a half more strokes, Issei began to get bored. So in the next turn he held Murayama's kendo stick with his own, and with his ring and index fingers on Murayama's forehead he tapped his forehead with his middle finger.

"Murayama-chan is over," Issei declared with a smile "I had fun with you. And that's why I'll think about joining your club. "

"Will you?" Repeated the girl forgetting the pain in her butt to put a smile on her face flushed.

"I'll think about it. But I promise nothing "and throwing the kendo stick aside (oddly, this is what it was at the beginning) the boy began to leave the room.

But when he opened the door to leave, a lot of girls fell to the ground, had been listening behind the door. Issei just smiled, waving.

"Hello" and left with nothing more to say, or without waiting for the greeting back.

"He's very handsome!" The girls exclaimed collectively when Issei lost sight of her.

"Do you know him?" A pink-haired girl asked Murayama. The other girls paid special attention to the response of their club president.

Murayama responded a little nervous and still blushing.

"He is a new student. He said he would consider joining our club, "he replied hesitantly.

Silence reigns only a second ... then one was broken by the excited shriek of the club girls.

"We will have a prince in our club!" They cried out with a new shriek.

"Of course a prince a little cruel," Murayama murmured, rubbing his ass with disguise.

"Did you say something?" Katase asked without understanding what he had said.

"No, nothing!" He hurried to answer, blushing furtively.

* * *

**2**

Class time was over some time ago. The students went to their respective clubs. Issei for his part had entertained testing the various activities of many of them, in all repeating superiority as he had done in kendo. He still had several to visit, he did not want a terminal with everyone at once, and he preferred to save one for the next day.

"Is Esdeath-chan already out?" He asked with his suitcase on his shoulder as he looked at the orange sunset sky.

He closed his eyes feeling the subtle breeze caressing his face, his hair fluttering a little. And a smile curved his lips.

"One ... three ..." began to tell nothing in particular. It seemed he counted the stars, invisible at that time, with his eyes closed. "Seven ... twelve ..." in view of no one, and as if the breeze transformed him, his clothes changed to the set of gloves, pants and white sleeveless raincoat. At the same time the gunslinger belt appeared with the Blue Rose wrapped in it. "There are thirty-seven in total" I conclude by opening my eyes.

They were still green, at least until he ran his hand down the left side of his face. And the left eye was red without the contact lens it had before and that turned it equal to the right. Now without the lens, his eye was deep red with the torn pupil.

"I guess I have some time" fixed and disappears in the wind.

He was sitting on a bench not far from the previous place. Beside him was an elderly gentleman. Despite his extravagant appearance, Issei seemed invisible to the old man, for this kept seeing the ground.

"Family father, two grown children, a grandson of nine" thought Issei looking at the old man, his hand went to the soul's case. "Four sins in ten years; That is a record. He never coveted the alien or was unfaithful to his wife. I would say that it deserves to enter heaven ... but it is not I who will judge it. "

I take out the gun and as if in slow motion I point it at the old man's head. A smile was displayed under the hood.

BANG!

"(Sigh)" The air came out of the old man's mouth.

No blood, no pain and inaudible; So was the old man's death. Like an invisible bullet that will take the soul leaving the body as it would have received a heart attack.

And with a new breeze, the young man left as he arrived. Leaving the body in place.

* * *

"Are you coming for me?" asked an old woman on a hospital bed.

She was alone, and only she could see and hear him. The hooded man showed no feeling, making his expression as empty as nothing. His head nodded almost without moving.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked again, wanting to negotiate.

"No" simple and plain, was the boy's answer.

A yellow glow glimpsed under the hood, precisely on the right side of the face. The old woman's eyes widened with the pupil contracted.

The machine to which it was connected began to sound indicating the death of a patient. By the time the door opened with the doctor; the boy was gone.

* * *

Sometimes in life people need a little push, either to learn to walk or to start their academic careers. But the push that Issei gave at that moment had nothing to do with all that.

6.13 seconds falling from a thirteenth floor before becoming crap against the pavement. That was the result of his push.

"Teenagers suffer too much pressure in their lives. Many can't stand it because they are weak… and this girl was so weak that she needed help to give up without fighting. " The albino said at the edge of the edge of the building. "I sincerely hope they find peace in their next lives."

And again it disappeared when the transporting wind of some leaves passed.

* * *

**3**

**North Korea**

In a warehouse near the bay, a business meeting was being held between Yakusas and Korean arms dealers.

But it was interrupted by the sound of dragging chains in the dark. The walking metallic sound of his shoes did not help the nerves of the 23 men who were gathered there.

The metal-toed shoes peeked into the light, glimpsing the dark silhouette a little, the red orb glowing brightly, matching the hairy smile.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Asked the tall man in a suit and hat that looked like the leader.

"A meeting of rats will always be fought in a pigsty," commented the icy voice of the silhouette. The men were irritated at the arrogance shown, and did not hesitate to point it with their weapons.

But the smile widened at the large number of weapons pointed at him. The man in the shadow repeated his question. But the silhouette spoke without answering it.

"That doesn't matter ... All of you will die tonight."

"Kill him "cried the man being the first to shoot with a gun.

(Shots)

Hundreds of bullets were thrown at the shadows. When the shots ceased, everyone watched as a pool of blood emerged from the shadows. But a shrill laugh took away my satisfaction. The dark laugh died down slowly and slowly.

It was like a breeze, in a second, the hooded man was in the middle of everyone with his knees bent and holding a machete that spilled blood. Blood geysers left the bodies of eight of the men, all had been cut on different sides of the body. Then they fell with a dry noise to the ground.

The others turned to see the hooded in their midst with the bodies at their feet. His insane sadistic smile was sickly. A shiver ran through them all.

"Eight less" whispered the albino.

He turned the machete in his hand staining the sight of three of them. He then took three steps, three cuts; Three dead One after another they fell to the ground.

One of the men saw the hooded man who approached him killing who was ahead. With a shout he began firing, but the albino did not bother to avoid the bullets by letting them bury himself in his abdomen. That did not prevent him from shortening the distance, and having fun with the second of terror embodied in the subject's face, Issei split it in two from head to chest.

The man in the hat had stood still watching Issei horribly massacre each of his men. He was not worried, it was a simple creature below him. For him, Issei was only a thirsty beast of death.

"Please, no, help, DON'T KILL ME!" You plead useless of the last of your men before being severed.

The albino had a blood hood stained on both his victims and the men he killed. He joined the ground after having liquidated the last of the humans.

A spear of silver light stuck in his stomach, but Issei didn't even flinch. It seemed fun. Without saying anything he turned to see the guy in a hat that now had six crow wings on his back. The spear of light.

"I suppose you are a ghoul, that explains why your wounds do not affect you" the man spoke without showing alteration. "But I'm not human, and you can't kill me."

"A fallen angel" Issei commented more to himself. He spit blood aside without taking his eyes off the fallen. "You used humans… witty. Believe it would kill me; stupid. "Issei's smile widened in defiance as he turned to face him" Only fools believe they can avoid death ".

"What?"

Issei's hand covered his face without being able to avoid it. The head of the fallen was hit against the ground by breaking it.

"An angel fallen from three pairs of wings cannot have so much arrogance," he said and stabbed him back into the ground. "Not recognizing another angel makes you vulnerable." He clenched his head in his hand listening to the creak of bones in her, and the cry of the fallen man who was shaking uselessly. I lift him in front of him, he was still trying to get away, but with less intensity "You confuse me with a ghoul ... I'm not as kind as one of those."

From the hand that held the face of the fallen a golden light emerged. The scream she sharp full of immeasurable terror and pain.

In the fall he felt his flesh burn and his head wanting to burst from within. It was a pain like no other he had ever felt, his eyes burned dry, his head felt pierced by every millimeter by a burning needle. All at the same time as a hundred pains that attacked his nervous system. But he recognized that light was sacred energy like no other.

Issei released him by dropping him on his knees to the floor. The face of the fallen man smoked half scorched, even the scalp melted into his head.

"The fallen angels are now pathetic despite having a range of twelve wings." Issei commented enraging the fallen.

The man threw a blow against the albino, but he avoided it with relative ease. He plunged his knee into the stomach of the fallen, saliva and bloods from his mouth, at the same second subject his neck...

"Slag" insults him in a whisper in his ear.

The second ended with the head of the fallen man torn to the ground. Issei's hand rose spilling blood and brains. But he was not disgusted; in fact he was smiling with satisfaction.

"With this I finish," he said, taking out a lighter from his bun. The warehouse was filled with gas after it broke some pipes, it would take little for it to reach the flame of the lighter. "I give them the fireworks," he commented and disappeared as he arrived.

**BOOOOOOONMNMMMMMMGGGGG!**

The warehouse exploded a few seconds later letting the bodies burn at the stake.

* * *

**4**

**Kuoh - Japan**

Which ghost appearing out of nowhere, Issei appeared at the entrance of his house.

I enter his house leaving the shoes next to the entrance (these returned to be normal after he took them off). His gaze went to the bottom of the stairs where the blue-haired woman with whom he shared his house was.

"Did you have fun?" Esdeath asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Yes."

I couldn't deny or hide it with the smile on his face. The truth was that he had fun of the beautiful, all the spilled blood, the fear of those people to contemplate its end and the best part, the useless attempt of supplication that one tried to make ... What a pleasure! Seeing how pathetic they could be in the face of death.

Taking off his hood, Issei cleared his bicolor gaze to direct her to the woman with a smile.

"Was it very obvious?" I ask with an arched eyebrow.

"Fufufu, of course it was," the woman replied with a chuckle.

It was then that I noticed a thread of blood coming down his forehead; a silly smile appeared in his mouth. The euphoria made him forget that he was covered in blood as much foreign as his own. Also, his appearance was true.

Issei climbed a few steps on the stairs, after crossing it completely, the boy put his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"How long have we known each other?" He asked suddenly.

Esdeath reflected surprise at the question. He did not expect it, and Issei's eyes fell directly on his, waiting for an already known response.

Despite looking younger, Issei was the same height as Esdeath, even a couple of centimeters more. But they were only appearances; the truth is that Issei is much older than her. And although that broke one of her respective rules to the man of her dreams, she ignored him since she was older in the eyes of others.

"Four years ago" he finally replied. "Then you liquidated a hundred Manticoras" and the woman blushed with a smile as she remembered "I immediately liked you, and I knew you had to be mine."

"And since then I haven't been able to get rid of you," he sighed amusedly.

Esdeath's eyes sharpened and her voice became challenging.

"Killing me would have saved you the trouble" his aura accentuated as cold as an iceberg.

Issei looked at her as an accomplice, but funny and even mocking.

"If I tried to take your life, it opened nothing you could do to avoid it. But now…"and his smile gained an air of mystery.

"Now what?" Asks the challenging woman.

"Now; I'll take a bath,"Issei replied gracefully. Then he started walking towards the bathroom, he smiled again, adding; "Besides, I've already started to love you."

The blush was immediate as was Issei's mocking smile. The latter left the bathroom, closing the door behind him with insurance.

Issei's expression became serious. He removed his gloves, raincoat and shirt. He washed in the sink. The terminal looked in the mirror as the water of red went down the pipe.

'How much time will have passed?' He wondered looking at his reflection in the mirror. 'Even my brothers and sisters have forgotten me. But ... 'with new airs, he saw himself in the mirror with a half smile'fuck with everyone'.

He put his hand in a bun and took out a silver rosary with a cross and chain engraved on the words; Queen in death with justice. The rosary was also hung with name plates, they were military plates. I look at the sideways rosary.

'Now; Let the wind take me 'and he smiled again, withdrawing the rest of the Rome and getting into the shower.

Hot water falling from your head down the rest of your body. It was just an anticipation of soft touch that he then had, a soft contact of bare skin against his back and arms around him below his own.

"How about we take a bath together?" Esdeath asked hugging him from behind, and while he kissed her neck.

The woman purred when Issei let out a pleasant shiver.

**End of the chapter.**

**First (**I suppose I had to have said it from the beginning**) this story is not the main one I am working on, and with my little time to write the update this will be very slow.**

**Clarifying that I hope you continue to like the story.**

**I really hope you will excuse me for grammar failures. I will follow the advice and get a betareader, I had already asked someone but it seems that he does not answer my Pm. Now that we talk abouut it, does anyone want to help me with taht? interested send me Pm or say it in the comments.**

**Well, the harem list goes like this:**

**-Esdeath Partas (Akame ga kill!).**

**-Rias Gremory.**

**-Akeno Himejima.**

**-Xenovia Quarta.**

**-Irina Shidou.**

**-Rossweisse.**

**-Koneko Toujo.**

**-Kuroka.**

**-Asia Argento.**

**-Ophis Ouroboros.**

**-Lilith.**

**-Yasaka.**

**-Kunou.**

**-Serafall.**

**-Gabriel.**

**And if someone wants to add someone else just say it in the comments.**

**Finally: would you like the next chapter to start from where we are here?**

**Now I humbly say goodbye.**

**P. D: I will answer the comments from the next chapter.**


End file.
